Until Death Do Us Part
by izzyTod
Summary: "Umm Chocolate?" I nodded. He got a bowl. "Follow me" he wispered. We walked over to the far end of the train where there was windows covering it. He sat down with the bowl. "I forgot how good chocolate was." I said as I yawned. He laid down, and patted the space next to him. I laid down, and he placed the bowl down. Im not sure why I laid down with him. But, I somehow felt safe.


**Hey guys! So, this is my first story that MAY have chapters. I've been having troble figuring out how, so I **  
**think I understand it now. :) Prepare for... FINNICK & ANNIE!**

Finnick POV:  
I watched the tide roll in and out. It was reaping day, and as a victor, I must mentor. Mags will most likely be doing it with  
me. Its sad that nobody volenteers for her. None of the victors from District 4 have children..or family. So, why not volenteer for poor  
old Mags?

I heard comotion, and went back into reality. I knew that today will be different. Like, when you have a strange feeling that  
somthing bad, or different will happen. Yeah, thats how I feel today.

Going to Mags' house would be harder to do today. Teenaged girls were following me swooning. I just gave a grin, and  
winked. Ugh, they were all so discusting. They wore short dresses that barely went to mid thigh, and were showing..quite a bit of  
clevelege. When I got to Mags' house, I knocked once, and she came out with her grey hair in a tiny braid, and she wore a floral dress. I  
helped her down the stairs, and she complemeted me on my outfit. "Finnick, I've never seen this one before. It looks nice."

' I smiled. A real one. Not one for the cameras. "I've been waiting to wear it..but I've never had a chance too." She looked at  
me confused. "Somthing feels different today." Her confusion fadded, as she became quiet. We got to the reaping and out escort, Silvia,  
welcomed us, and began giving the same, dreery speach as before. Then showed us all the video. I could probably recite both.

"Welcome everybody to the 70th anual Hunger Games!" She spoke in her horrible capital accent. "Laidies first!" Walking  
over to the female tribute bowl, she felt around and picked one. Her expression seamed as if she knew this was the right one. They're all  
wrong. Even her. "The female tribute for District 4 is..." unfolding the paper, she smiled, "Annie Cresta!" Wait..do I know her? Yes.. she  
was my best friend before my games. Before..what happened?

I saw her walk up with her dark brown and red hair. Her dark green eyes seamed to be filled with fear and worry. She wore  
a simple black dress with ladybugs on it. It looked like it was for a... 6 year old. It barely passed her underwear. What has happened to her  
while I was a Victor? Had she gone insane? All the guys were talking and wispering about her. The girls laughed. She was thin. Very thin. I  
noticed her ribs slightly showing, and her bones were popping out. Is she starving? Her hair.. I just noticed was very messy.. and looked  
horrible. But, she was beautiful in a tragic way. I already know who I want to mentor.

"The male tribute for District 4 is..." she paused, trying to comprehend the name. "Darren Holtswire...?" She couldn't  
pronounce it. It took all I had not to laugh. I glanced at Annie, and she was looking quite scary with her gaze towards the fish market. She  
looked at it as if it were about to come out and...eat her?

Annie POV:

I snuck into one of the Victor's houses to try and find a brush and fix my hair, but to no such luck, there was no brush. So, I  
just looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing sandals that I got when I was 5 and a ladybug dress from when I was 6. Im a mess. Ever  
since my parents.. No, never mind. I decided I should sneak out before I got caught. So, I jumped out of the two story window. I felt  
uncomfertable walking towards the Justice Building. People were staring at my short dress that barly went over my underwear. I held my  
arms around me, and I looked down. I knew I was going to be in. Last year I was, but somone volunteered for me. I don't think it will  
happen again. I saw the mentors. Mags and Finnick. Im still mad at him.

The reaping was slow and boring. We watched the video, but I was paying attention to Silvia's dress. It was supposed to be  
the ocean. But it has glitter, and sand on it. And was just absolutly ugly. I took it as an insult to my home. Yes, I practicly lived in the  
ocean. I sleep in an abandoned beach shack, and spent my days trying to spear fish. Im surprised no one has caught me.

"Annie Cresta!" Silvia announced. I noticed Finnick looking confused, and worried at me. I walked up, and as I knew, no one  
volunteers. Girls laughed. Boys whispered and mumbles somthing I guessed was insults. Or perverted comments about me. I stared at the  
fish market, and saw somthing there. The murderer of my parents. A cannible. I remembered that night.

A man ran into my parents house. I was 6. He came in with a knife, and a gun. He tied me up to the wall, and went to my  
screaming parents. Somthing wasnt right. Why didn't they come to save me? Then I knew. He was pointing the gun to me. I was still on  
my wall. Then when he realized I was no threat, he went to my parents and began to carve them like a pumpkin. Heads...stomachs..and  
ate some. I gagged at this memory, and then realized, I was moved.

Well then... I was in the room where I would get visitors. I knew I would get none. Nobody loved me. The poor, mad girl  
from District 4. Yeah yeah... I waited.. until a peacekeeper came in and grabbed me, I let him. Im going to die. In a week, Ill be dead. This  
thought just occured to me. Next thing I knew, I was thinking of all the painfull deaths that could happen in the arena. I shuddered.

That guy must be strong. Im in the train and everyone, especialy Finnick, was looking worridly at me. Mags and Silvia were  
whispering. "Annie..are you okay?" Finnick asked. I then noticed we were moving. I blinked.

"I..I think.." I said quietly. I didnt realize how long ago I talked. A cople weeks. No wonder Im quiet. Silvia aproached me. Oh  
no..

"Young lady! Why are you wearing such small shoes and a skimpy 6 year old dress?" For a moment I thought she was  
concerned. Well, might as well tell the truth.

"Its the only nice thing I own." I said in a bored tone. I saw the lights were on, and it was late. 10:43 PM to be exact.

She gasped. "And your bones and ribs? What on earth has happened to you?"

"I'd prefer not to talk about my past." Everyone looked at me.

"Well, you deffinatly arnt ladylike. We'll have to change that before we see Cesar." She glared at me, "Or anyone for that  
matter." Then, she walked over to her room. I hate her already.

Mags whispered somthing in Finnick's ear and he nodded. Kissing her on the cheek, she went to her room. Wait! Wheres  
the male tribute? I dont know who it was.. but whoever it was, is definetly tired. "Annie? You sure your okay?" He sat down next to me.

"Y..yes Im sure I am." I looked at somthing out of the train, and we were stopping.

"Ran out of fuel I guess." He said getting up, offering his hand.

I shook my head, "Could you show me my room?" I asked, standing without his help.

"Sure. Follow me." He lead me to a simple blue room. Apparently right next to me. "Night!" He called from his room.

I walked in and saw how cozy it was. I decided to take a shower. So, I walked in and then I decided not to. I knew I  
smelled, but the shower..is so confusing. But, I need to have hygene, right? I havent had a shower in..6 years. About right. But, I visited  
the ocean often, so its not like I was a total mess. I got undressed, stepped in, and pressed a button that send somthing flying towards  
me. It was shampoo...and it landed in my face. I wiped it off. Wheres the water? I found a showerhead looking button with white looking  
water. I pressed it, and freezing cold water somes shooting at me. I fell backwards, and hit another shampoo button. In my face again. I  
think I fell louder than I think. Because Finnick comes storming throung my room. Then I hear him approach the bathroom door.  
Woah..Im dizzy. "Annie?" He asked. When I didnt reply, he tried to open the door.

"Im fine!" I tried saying loudly. But it only made my head hurt worse. I grabbed a towl, and wrapped it around me. He  
knocked again. I walked out with a towl wrapped around me. "What?" My head began to hurt..alot.

"I heard you fall, and i got worried. He glanced at my arms. Sure enought, they were thin enough to put his hand around  
all of it. He did. "Lets go eat." He looked concerned.

"Im not hungry." I said simply.

"I dont belive you." He said, looking me in the eyes. "Get dressed." He said firmly, and he left. But I had a feeling he was  
eavesdropping. I noticed my dress was soaked. He must have read my mind because he said, "Annie, there's some clothing in the dresser."

I changed into some sweatpants that were really big on me, and a tank top that showed my ribs. And it barley fit on  
me. I walked out. He looked me over and offered his hand. "What do you want for dinner?"

"I told you Im not hungry." I said, and leaned against the door way. Bad idea.

"I told you I don't belive you." He said and smirked. He picked me up, carrying me like I was a sack of flour. I  
screeched, and kicked. But he would not let me down.

"Ok! Fine I'll eat!" I screamed, then remembered everyone's asleep. He just laughed and set me down at the table.

"Ok, so what do you want?" I shrugged. "Ok..do you want fish?" I gagged. I was living on sea food. I couldnt stand to  
eat it here. "So..thats a no. Umm Chocolate?" I nodded. He got a bowl. "Follow me" he wispered. We walked over to the far end of the  
train where there was windows covering it. He sat down with the bowl. We talked and ate.

"I forgot how good chocolate was." I said as I yawned. He laid down, and patted the space next to him. I laid down,  
and he placed the bowl down. Im not sure why I laid down with him. But, I somehow felt comfortable in the space next to him. He  
wrapped his arms around me protectively, and I smiled, drifting off into sleep.

**_A/N: So, was it good? Rushed? Horrible? PLEASE! Read and Review!_**


End file.
